The Field Trip
by Queen of Blades
Summary: A one-shot containing a few of my characters, but not so that you have to have read my other fics to 'get it'. It's been a while since i wrote (or played) S-craft, but... I still like twist endings, let's just say that much. About a science class that goe


The field Trip  
  
This si an AU fic of my fic series, kinda, or Starcraft. There is only 1 starcraft person in it, but like 3 of my origonal peeps. THis is a one-shot I did b/c i feel guilty about abandoning the genre that I first published in in favor of Zelda and Inuyasha. I made it up on the bus one day. I like twist endings!!   
  
  
THE FEILD TRIP  
  
  
Mrs. Elliot's 8th grade science class was going on a field trip! They were going to the Zoo to study the various animals. But their bus was late. They all stood out in the front lawn while the teacher tried despratly to keep them interested in the task at hand.  
"This Zoo is one of the best in this sector! It even has EARTHIAN animals! Lions, Tigers, Bears... oh my. George! Leave the plants alone! Anyways, class, the reason we are going to this Zoo is that they have a special exibit: Xenomorphs! Yes, that's right, they have aliens in this zoo!"  
The bus finally pulled up, and the class lost any semblance of order as they rushed the bus for the back row.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They finally arrived, having lost their enthusiasm somewhat after the 1/2 hour bus ride. Hoverbuses were nice and all, but the ones for the public schools were the old, broken ones.  
They first went to look at all the "normal" animals, the Rynodons, the Benglasses, the Ragnasours. Then they went to look at the Earthian animals: lions, tigers, bears, cats, dogs, their cusins the wolves, ect. The kids were bored out of their minds.  
"WE WANT ZERG! WE WANT ZERG! WE WANT ZERG!" some troublemakers in the back began to chant. The teacher fixed them with an icy glare, but the tour guide just laughed and said "luck for you, we're at the Zerg exibit now! Here are some Zerglings. Nasty little critters. Careful! They'll bite those fingers off!"  
"pst! Are you ok?" one girl, Carrie, whispered to another, Gabby. Gabby was a loner sort, but Carrie was nice, and had noticed that Gabby looked a little pale. "Parents killed by Zerg, eh? Brother? Friend? It's alright. Lots of kids are Zerg-orphens. Don't worry." And she gave Gabby a kind smile and moved on.  
"These are Hydralisks... and over here, we are very fortunate to have some Hunter-killers. And now, people, you are in for a real treat. This Zerg exibit is a travelliing one. We are fortunate to host the next few specimins. Yes, that's right, in the next cage we have the Queen of Blades herself, and a few of her spawn!"  
The next cage was labeled "Terralisks". There were 3 women-things in the cage. The Queen was sulking near the back as the kids gawked. The other 2 were younger and livelier. The golden-winged one was quite beautiful, really. She went to go comfort the Queen. The darker one, though, was having fun scaring some of the kids nearest the fence. Gabby looked sick.  
"folks, don't think of them as people. They most certainly are NOT people. They are Zerg, and mosnters. That is NOT Sarah Kerrigan. The thing in the cage is a monstrosity that is responsible personally for hundreds of deaths. This ends our tour today. Any questions? You, in the back." For Gabby had raised her hand.  
She stood on a rock so all culd see her. "Why arn't there any Protoss in this zoo?"  
THAT made the crowd buzz. "Xenophobe!" was heard many times. It was an ugly word.  
"Because, my dear, Protoss are PEOPLE, and Zerg are beasts."  
"Are they? are they really? they're a hell of a lot smarter than the people they killed, arn't they? They are just different. They need meat to survive, and so we call them beasts. But what about the Terralisks? The Overmind was the monster that told them to kill. They personally could not do anything. So they finally get free of the Overmind, and what do we do? We lock them up, deny their right to even be considered PEOPLE! "  
The Terralisks had come to the fence, hopeful, needing to hear what she said.  
"I think all of YOU are the Xenomorphs! Too afraid of the Zerg to see them for what they really are! They are not evil or good! The Overmind was evil and he's dead! And we prevented the regeneration process! So the Zerg are like Earth: beasts, like Zerglings or Tigers, and People, like Terralisks and Terrans! They are the offspring of the Terrans and the Zerg! They are your bastard kids too! And you deny them even this! If anyone present is a monster, it's you Terrans!  
"I had hoped to get a different response from you. But Terrans are still full of hatered and lothing for Zerg. I can no longer stay here and maintain this charade."  
"What are you talking about? 'YOU terrans'? Gabby?" cried Carrie. She had been much moved by Gabby's speech, and had decided to spend her life bettering the lives of terralisks such as these.  
Gabby did nto answer, at least not with words. Her clothes ripped as she grew suddanly larger, and wings burst from her shoulders. She became a full-blooded Terralisk. She spread her wings, the wings she had had all along but never dared to show, and flew orr, leaving her former classmates to gawk as she went off again, once more in search of a home.  
  
  
twist ending, neh? REVIEW!!! 


End file.
